


Devoir

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Stannis est un seigneur, mais il est surtout un père qui se doit de protéger sa fille.





	Devoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isamajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/gifts).



> Un texte écrit du POV de Stannis, en cadeau à Isamajor pour les Secret Baguettes 2017 de la French Side de Tumblr. Cette fois-ci c'est à la relation entre Stannis et sa fille que je me suis intéressée. Le fait qu'il ait cherché à la faire soigner et à être aussi persévérant alors même qu'elle était condamnée montre à quel point, derrière cette image froide il est quelqu'un qui aime et comme tu le dis si bien il est "the King who cared". J'espère que ce texte te plaira autant que le précédent. L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et il est la propriété de G. R. R. Martin.

Si petite et si fragile. Il la prend dans ses bras malgré les recommandations de son mestre de ne plus la _toucher_. Il peut déjà voir sur son visage une peau grisâtre se craqueler, mais elle ne pleure pas. Shireen, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, a toujours été une enfant calme que presque jamais il n'a entendu se plaindre. Elle n'a rien dit lorsque le mestre l'a contrainte à la quarantaine, n'a même pas posé de questions.

Stannis non plus, contrairement à Selyse qui la trouve trop jeune pour passer ses journées seule.

 _C'est pour son bien_ , a déclaré mestre Cressen.

Non, en réalité c'est pour leur bien à tous. La mort grise, terrible et irrémédiable, les effraie plus que n'importe quelle autre plaie.

Le mestre leur a confié ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle.

Stannis lui a affirmé qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour sa fille – son ton impliquait un ordre. Des corbeaux ont été envoyés aux quatre coins du monde – Westeros n'est pas assez grand – et des dizaines de personnes enfermées dans les geôles du château en attente d'un jugement. C'est un empoisonnement, cette contamination, rien de plus. Il n'est rien, nulle part sur cette île maudite, qui ait pu condamner sa fille à la mort – hormis un traître.

Ils craqueront ou en mourront.

Elle reste immobile entre ses bras, endormie.

Elle sera défigurée une fois guérie, mais pas plus laide. Shireen, trois ans à peine, lit déjà. Elle reste sa seule héritière.

Stannis ne la touchera pas, il se contente de la bercer, sa petite fille pour qui il est prêt à retourner le monde entier. C'est son devoir de seigneur en son royaume de protéger ses sujets – c'est son devoir de père en sa famille que de protéger sa fille.

Elle esquisse un sourire dans son sommeil, un rêve peut-être, autre que ses mornes journées durant lesquelles elle voit défiler des charlatans tous plus dégénérés les uns que les autres – prêts à tout pour se faire connaître, quitte à tuer une enfant. Stannis en a déjà enfermé trois.

Il la berce encore, un peu plus fort et elle se réveille. Elle sourit à nouveau, pour lui cette fois-ci.

 _\- Père_ , dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Stannis la repose dans son lit, sous des couvertures chaudes où elle se pelotonne.

Elle est son héritière, sa petite fille, et rien, pas même la mort grise, ne pourra l'en empêcher.


End file.
